Le baiser de la lionne
by Meeren Sand
Summary: *Episode 3, Saison 7* ATTENTION SPOILERS Tyene et Ellaria Sand se retrouvent entre les griffes de Cercei Lannister. "La rage, sachant qu'elle attendrait son dernier soupir ici, dans cet endroit sordide, montais en elle. Tandis que sa fille pourtant si revêche, habituée de danser aux alentours de la mort, elle était apeurée, elle sentait que le pire était à venir. "


**Voici un OS GOT sur l'épisode 3 de la saison 7, reprenant la scène avec les deux sands, un récap de la scène. en espérant que ça vous plaise! Bonne lecture.**

La rage, sachant qu'elle attendrait son dernier soupir ici, dans cet endroit sordide, montais en elle. Tandis que sa fille pourtant si revêche, habituée de danser aux alentours de la mort, elle était apeurée, elle sentait que le pire était à venir. Elles ne savaient pas encore le chemin qu'on leurs forceraient à emprunter, mais elles connaissaient déjà le bout. Tyene tremblait, pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, elle ressentait ce sentiment étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais eu vent ou eu le temps de connaitre. Les Martells, les Sands, les Dorniens ne sont pas connues pour ça ! Plutôt l'inverse. Ils sont forts, fières et vengeurs. Comme disent si bien les Martells, « Insoumis, invaincus, intacts ». Ellaria regardait, violente la blonde aux lèvres pétantes dans ce sombre lieu. Elle essayait de rester fière, droite malgré la situation. Quand elle entendit Cersei prononcer le nom de celui pour qui autant de sang avait coulé, elle mordit son bâillon plus fort pour s'empêchait de déglutir sa colère. Une lannister, et encore moins Cercei n'avait le droit de parler de lui, celle qui avait on peut dire causer indirectement sa perte. Elle se délectais de ses propres paroles, enfonçant les souvenirs cruels de se décès brutal dans la mémoire de la brune. A ses mots, elle ne contenait plus son animosité et sa tristesse. Fermant ses yeux, ses poings et ses dents pour ne plus l'entendre, s'imaginant l'étrangler de toute sa force, la laissant agonisante sur le sol froid. Elle ancrait alors ses noix dans les pupilles de la blonde, déterminée, respirant d'une lenteur qui faisait tremblait toute sa carcasse dorée, ne lâchant pas un seul instant la femme cruelle autant en colère qu'elle ne l'était. Puis elle avait finalement lâché son regard pour se déposer sur la montagne, le haïssant de toute son âme, envoyant pics et éclairs sortant de ses yeux. La scène où celui-ci posait ses gros doigts avec férocité sur les orbites et la chevelure noire de Oberyn jusqu'à que sa tête se brise et que la terre se recouvre de sang et de sa cervelle rose, ainsi que le son strident de son propre hurlement résonnant. Cet acte ne pouvait s'arrêter de miroiter dans son crâne en boucle, comme une terreur nocturne qu'elle vivait éveillée.

La plus jeune écoutais le récit de la lionne avec attention et crainte. Son rythme cardiaque se faisait de plus en plus rapide au fil de la tournure que prenait la conversation, cherchant la fin qui allait l'attendre. L'agressivité de la femme en parure s'apercevait avec netteté avec les torches les encerclant. Elle crachait presque ses phrases. Dans l'œil de la mère de Dorne on pouvait apercevoir une brillance plus intense qui ne tarderait pas à couler. Elle restait concentrée sur le monologue, traduisant à chaque seconde où l'autre voulait en venir, craignant de plus en plus le sort qui allait les attendre. Un calme d'appréhension qui battait avec pulsion dans les veines dorniennes. Cette fois c'était la guerre et donc aucune de chance d'être simple prisonnières, la torture physique ou mentale, ou bien les deux allait être de mise. L'arrachement de la voix de la reine parlant de sa fille fit relever le menton de manière arrogante de l'assassine avec une pointe de compréhension, comme pour justifier le meurtre de l'enfant innocente qui avait reçu les pots cassés. Une victime parmi tant d'autres.

Le bourreau se retournait pour en venir à la sentence vers la jeune femme reculant vers le mur en pierre. Comprenant ce qu'elle prévoyait Ellaria fut enveloppée de terreur, fixant sa fille à la beauté si parfaite. Un regard fendu en un seul pas. Une agonie intérieure, réalisant ce que son ennemie faisait, son corps titubait essayant d'avancer en vain vers sa progéniture. Les yeux ronds de l'aspic suppliaient sa mère, accrochant avec poigne se lien qui les reliait. L'angoisse fit demi-tour vers la seule personne qui émettais un son de sa gorge roque et malsaine. Restant figée telle une statue de pierre, piégée entre les griffes couvertes d'or, la plus courageuse venait de perdre ce surnom. Ses longues années où elle avait trainé autour de la mort l'amusait, elle la narguait même en retour, mais être autour et en face change du tout au tout. Plus l'être habillé de noir s'approchait d'elle, plus son sang refroidissait. Ses noisettes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des allez retour entre son bourreau et la personne dont elle tenait le plus, la seule qui était encore de ce monde. L'autre se débattait en petits coups, conscience du destin de sa chair et de son sang. De l'eau salée montait dans ses cornées passant du blanc au rouge. Elle essayait de mâcher le tissu entre ses lèvres, suppliant la femme. Celle-ci faisant mine de ne pas comprendre le marmonnement qui criait d'arrêter les frais. Comprenant son sort, Tyene fit un pas vers sa semblable voulant l'enlacer et déverser tout l'étang qui c'était agglutiné contre son iris. Son cœur cru se casser en morceau. Continuant de baragouiner frustrée par les paroles incompréhensibles sortant de sa bouche, elle sentait son monde où restait déjà seulement quelques briques s'écroulait, faisant chuter une à une les pierres. Une envie de régurgiter sa bile accrochée de ses sentiments, de les cracher sous forme de flamme. Des yeux noirs de dédain se posaient sur Cercei, pour le mal qu'elle était en train d'infliger à celle qui l'avait élevée. Un regard si noir qu'on s'y noierait suffoquant de douleur. La mère tirant sur les chaines qui lui chauffaient ses poignets, eu envie que son corps puisse frapper celle qui se tenait devant elle. Lui arrachant son sourire, brûlant cette expression de supériorité qu'elle affichait. Un tremblement d'aigreur la possédait. Quand celle qui avait le pouvoir s'approcha de la jeune guerrière, elle resta clouée dans le vide, retenu par ses menottes, anéantie. La victime regardait longuement de nouveau apeurée les pupilles de Ellaria, adossait au minerait, reculant comme elle le pouvait, reculant l'échéance. Sa si magnifique figure tombait en grimace vers le bas, comme étirait pas l'attraction terrestre. Un mal être l'envahissait toute entière sentant l'heure arrivé.

Dépourvut, elle reçut un baiser de serpent. Les deux femmes du sud comprirent sur le champs le geste et les conséquences prochaines de se baiser empoisonné. On venait d'administrer une des fins dès plus lente et douloureuse qui soit. La bouche grande ouverte et prise de panique, peut-être pour la dernière fois Tyene Sand prononça un dernier mot, « maman ». Ce mot qui voulait tout dire. Perdant espoir la plus vielle tomba sur ses genoux et déversa des gouttes sur ses joues pâles, n'entendant qu'un son muet, comme ce jour là où son amant avait combattu Gregor Clegane. Une fois la reine partit, sachant que les jours prochains seront les plus longs et douloureux de leurs vies, que ce poison serait bien trop lent et violent, de désespoir le plus totale elles se ruèrent chacune vers l'autre, tendant les chaines le plus qu'elles le pouvaient. Un espace les séparait malgré elles. Se dévisageant chacune pour ne pas s'oublier, pour essayait d'empêcher cette séparation déjà définie. Voulant rompre leurs membres rien que pour un simple contact, agitant le métal quitte à perdre une ou leurs deux mains, elles s'enfichaient. Sa fille était tout pour elle, personne n'avait le droit de prendre son enfant, prendre son enfant c'était lui prendre tout, lui prendre son âme. Comme elle l'avait fait connaitre cette peine immense jadis à la blonde, son karma voulut à son tour lui montrer les dégâts qu'elle avait fait subir. Ce que la haine avait fait subir.


End file.
